ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WTRiker
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Please stop making repeated edits to pages. It's best to use the show preview button whenever possible. Thanks! -- Sulfur 03:17, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Repeated Edits As I mentioned above about a month ago, please make use of the Show Preview button when making edits to articles (such as "Ship of the Line"), 7-8 edits within about 10-15 minutes is far too many, especially when several of them have merely been to correct typos or links. Those are best solved with the preview option rather than saving them. Thanks! -- Sulfur 20:28, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :Again, please make sure to use the Show Preview button to preview your edits for errors or missed formatting. This prevents multiple edits and clogging of the Recent Changes and History of the page. 12 edits in less than 15 minutes in one article is quite excessive, so make sure to preview ;) Thanks! - Enzo Aquarius 02:38, 23 January 2007 (UTC) STOP!!! Stop copying articles from Memory Beta, as these constitute copyright violations. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:12, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :Again, please STOP copying articles from Memory Beta, if you continue to do so, you can be blocked. - Enzo Aquarius 04:17, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::Additionally, please read our copyrights page. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 04:19, 26 January 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, having looked at the edits, they're not copyright violations... they're the book jacket summaries, which we allow here as well. So, um... why is WT being accused of violating copyright? Although WTRiker copied the formatting from MB, all we need to do is reformat it to MA standards. The book jacket summary is fair game so long as its used for review and attributed to the book jacket. There's been no violation. --From Andoria with Love 04:25, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :::Done with Grand Designs and Demands of Honor ;) - Enzo Aquarius 04:27, 26 January 2007 (UTC) There was with Resistance (novel), though obviously that was not WTRiker's intention. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:29, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Apology An apology is in order for the mistakes in regards to your recent book additions. Since the introductions are just the book covers, even though you appear to have used information from MB, it can't be qualified as a Copyright Violation (As, even if we used the book blurb, it would be the same :P). I mentioned the Copyvio thing to Cobra, which prompted this, and thus, I am sorry for what has happened in the past 10 or so minutes. - Enzo Aquarius 04:36, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Sorry Guess what, turns out we were wrong. The parts you copied over were just the jacket (which is fair use), and the characters list (which we would have had eventually). I blame Enzo Aquarius, he made me think these were copyvios in our discussion in IRC. Sorry, we goofed. In the future, though, you would do well to write it up here rather than copying any code from Memory Beta, as their templates and such are not the same as ours. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:36, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Your best bet to avoid anything like this is simply not to copy code or text from anywhere else. Write your own stuff when you make additions here. Original work cannot be a copyright violation, and won't confuse people into thinking it is one. As I said though, Enzo and I jumped the gun here. Sorry again. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:39, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Apology #3 I, too, would like to apologize for not securing Enzo and Cobra in their cages and allowing them to run amuck. Rest assured, they'll be receiving an extra helping of tonight. ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:43, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Re:New novel Hey, WT. I'm not sure if you read my response or not (I don't know if you make use of the recent changes page), so just to let you know, I did reply to your question. See ya around! :) --From Andoria with Love 05:41, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Years vs Production Years I saw that you added production/real-world information into the Las Vegas, 1966, and 2006 articles. Those articles are for things that have occurred inside the Star Trek universe. Stuff that took place in the "real world" should go into articles such as 1996 productions and 2006 productions instead. Thanks! -- Sulfur 01:25, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Novel covers The last two novel covers you uploaded already exist. In fact, you previously uploaded the one that is currently in use at Resistance. --Bp 01:50, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Upcoming Productions Btw, when removing stuff from the upcoming productions page, please make sure to actually "move" it (read: add it) to the relevant productions page. In the case of the three most recently removed items, to the page. Thanks! -- Sulfur 02:52, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Talk Pages You are free to add your comment back to Talk:Hobus but do not remove other people's comments. Thanks. — Morder (talk) 23:21, October 13, 2009 (UTC) USS Farragut (alternate reality) I removed your additions to the page, since there is already a page for the alternate reality . - Archduk3:talk 05:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about this, feel free to ask. - 22:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers for unreleased material As the film has not been released yet and per the spoiler policy we don't create in-universe articles until the film is officially released. Also, please do not remove deletion tags on articles. Ever. Comment on the discussion instead. -- sulfur (talk) 07:43, December 11, 2012 (UTC)